The Batman: Dark Knight (film)
The Batman: Dark Knight is the fourth installment in the The Batman series. Sam worthington , , Keira Knightley, Adrian Hughes,, and Jeremy irons reprise their respective roles. KGBeast and Hush will be the villains. Catwoman will also be in the movie. It will be released on August 12, 2022.gary oldman takes over as commissioner Gordon Plot At the beginning of the movie, Russian assassin Anatoli Knyazev is being trained by Nedamja Abramovici (The Hammer) in Siberia. Meanwhile, Mayor Wallace Hayes is introducing a new plan called the Gotham Strategic System (GSS), which will enhance the police force after a steady rise in crime in the city. While this is happenning, master burglar Tommy Elliot/Hush plans to rob a bank, but is denied by Batman and Robin, causing him to get really angry at them because he never failed a robbery. Although he escapes, Selina Kyle/Catwoman steals money mysteriously behind the commotion and leaves successfully. In Siberia, The Hammer hires his friend Dr. Wladislav Wesslau to cybernetically enhance Knyazev's strength, giving him the nickname KGBeast. The Hammer then tells him to destroy Gotham's GSS by assassinating 10 high-ranked officials, including Mayor Hayes. Hush returns to his gang and is approached by Roman Sionis/Black Mask and asks him to release fellow villains Bruno Mannheim, Lark, and Jay from jail. He does so with ease and they join his gang. Meanwhile, Batman encounters Catwoman in a robbery, but Catwoman attacks Batman and nearly breaks his leg. KGBeast arrives in Gotham and teams up with Hush to destroy the GSS. Robin hears of this through Crispus Allen, so he finds Hush's gang (minus Hush) and finds Black Mask, who locks him up in a cell with Lark and Jay for a rematch fight from last movie, where Robin won. Meanwhile, Batwoman is contacted by Batman to find Robin, but when she tries to find him, she sees KGBeast outside City Square. She tries to stop him, but he shoos her away like a fly. Catwoman then finds out where Batman lives and enters his house, cornering him. She finds out his identity, but tells him that she wants to fight KGBeast together because Hush wants to kill her. Batman accepts, but wants to find Robin before stopping KGBeast and Hush. Catwoman tells him that there is no time, so Batman agrees. Robin, meanwhile, is very tired and gets beat up by Lark and Jay. She then tries to strangle him, but Black Mask tells her that he can give them valuable information. KGBeast shoots a guard and him and Hush get into City Square. He points his gun to the mayor, but Catwoman's stealth throws him off. Hush then violently tries to shoot her, but Batwoman gets him from behind, knocking him out. KGBeast then shoots Catwoman in the leg and severely injures Batwoman. Batman then tries to tackle him, but falls. Meanwhile, Robin is beat up by Black Mask, Lark, and Jay again for not giving any information. Crispus Allen and the police come in, but Black Mask and the gang stops them. With Lark and Jay and Robin alone, Lark and Jay try to kill Robin once and for all. Batman and KGBeast fight in an epic fight and James Gordon comes to arrest Hush. Robin becomes determined to fight back, so he regains some energy and the two fight epicly. Black Mask then returns and helps defeat Robin, but his determination makes him win the fight. He sends Lark and Jay to jail, but Black Mask flees, vowing to kill him the next time they meet. He recovers and then goes to help Batman defeat KGBeast at City Square. Donald Peak tries to shoot KGBeast, but his armour deflects it and shoots James Gordon in the arm. The vengeful Robin appears and tackles KGBeast, but KGBeast injures him. Batman and KGBeast are alone in the basement of City Square, where Batman uses some crafty methods to kill KGBeast. At the end of the movie, Batman takes off his mask to tell everyone that he is Bruce Wayne, the owner of Wayne enterprises. Saying that "Not all things are best to be kept secret". He visits Robin, James Gordon, Catwoman, and Batwoman in hospital and learns that Robin and Batwoman are in critical condition. Although Robin and Catwoman recover, Batwoman dies in hospital. Batman is hertbroken, but is determined to keep the city streets clean. Michael Atkins takes over as head of the police force. Meanwhile, Hush, Lark, and Jay are taken to the Gotham City's new Extreme Penal Prison, while Black Mask tries to regroup the surviving gangsters. Cast *'Sam worthington as 'Bruce Wayne/Batman' *'Logan lerman as '''Dick Grayson/Robin' *'Colin Farrell '''as '''Tommy Elliot/Hush' *'Igor Jijikine' as Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast *'Hugo Weaving '''as '''Roman Sionis/Black Mask' *'Joanna Shari '''as '''Lark' *'Ashley Logan '''as '''Jay' *'Jordan Carver '''as '''Selina Kyle/Catwoman' *'Keira Knightley '''as '''Kathy Kane/Batwoman' *'Adrian Hughes '''as '''Crispus Allen' *'Gary Oldman '''as '''James Gordon' *'Gary Daniels '''as '''Nedamja Abramovici/The Hammer' *'Nester Carbonell '''as' Mayor Wallace Hayes''' *'Michael Gregory '''as '''Donald Peak' *'Sir Jeremy irons '''as '''Alfred Pennyworth' *'Steve Guttenburg '''as' Michael Atkins''' *'Nick Nolte '''as '''Dr. Wladimir Wesslau' *'Michael Keaton '''as '''Clifford deVoe' Other Characters *'Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox' *'Andy Kelly' *'David Cornwell' *'Henry Black' *'Napier "Mugsy" Wilson' *'Frederick Rhino' *'Bette Kane' *'Felix' *'Leo' *'Bruno Mannheim' Cameos *'Senator Patrick Leahy '''as a high-ranked Gotham official *'Jim Carrey 'as The Riddler *'Beyonce Knowles 'as a cat burglar *'Mila Kunis '''as a cat burglar Sequel Despite reports, the director said that there will be a sequel. It will be called The Batman: Last Respite. Category:Plot Category:Sequel Category:Cast